


Второе мая

by Agapushka



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22449133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapushka/pseuds/Agapushka
Summary: Второго мая Невилл наконец-то решается сказать Тонкс о своих чувствах.
Kudos: 2





	Второе мая

Второго мая вся Великобритания праздновала очередную годовщину победы над Волан-де-Мортом. Волшебники неловко сидели за праздничными столами и тихо разговаривали о родных, погибших в той войне. Возможно, с годами эта дата стала бы менее печальной, но не сейчас, когда воспоминания еще хранили горечь и боль.

Невилл медленно раскрыл дверцы шкафа и аккуратно вынул отглаженный черный костюм. Он только недавно забрал его из ателье мадам Малкин, и теперь, застегивая пиджак на все пуговицы, чувствовал себя деревянным и неловким. Впрочем, как и в любой другой одежде. 

За окном, несмотря на позднюю весну, было пасмурно и промозгло. Стоило бы надеть еще и теплую мантию или, на худой конец, маггловское пальто, но Невиллу отчего-то казалось, что так он будет казаться еще более смешным. Хорошо, что бабушка все поняла и ушла в больницу Святого Мунго без него. Сегодня он не получит от матери очередную яркую конфетную бумажку, бережно расправленную и припрятанную до его прихода. В этот день он должен навестить другую, не менее любимую женщину.

Перед глазами возник образ Тонкс, веселой, яркой и такой настоящей, что Невилл словно наяву услышал ее звонкий смех. Смеялась Тонкс всегда громко и заразительно, отчего даже вечно сердитый Грозный Глаз Грюм начинал еле заметно улыбаться. Невиллу казалось, что еще ни в ком он не встречал такую жажду жизни и любовь к миру, как в Тонкс. Он даже не знал, в какой момент вдруг понял, что она ему ужасно нравится, даже несмотря на наличие в ее жизни Люпина, а теперь еще и Тедди. И Невилл ни за что не позволил бы себе смутить Тонкс своими напрасными чувствами, однако война все расставила по местам. И вот теперь он, в новом костюме и с дрожащим в ладонях букетом ярко-фиолетовых крокусов, почти твердым шагом направлялся к ней. 

Мысленно Невилл сто раз репетировал, что скажет Тонкс, но, по мере приближения к заветному месту, его ладони потели все больше, а в горле разрастался ком, мешающий свободно вздохнуть. Однако отступать было поздно: впереди уже показались первые кусты, обрамлявшие всю территорию.

Могила Тонкс была невзрачной, однако на ней уже лежал свежий венок из бледно-розовых мелких цветочков - очевидно, миссис Тонкс с внуком уже были здесь утром. На светло-серой гладкой плите витиеватым почерком было выведено полное имя Тонкс, которое она так не любила, и две даты. Вот она, человеческая жизнь: всего лишь крохотная черточка между двумя цифрами.

Невилл не выдержал и шумно вздохнул, пытаясь одновременно достать носовой платок и не выронить букет, слегка увядший в теплых руках. До чего несправедливо, что она погибла! Ему было жаль и Римуса, могила которого скромно чернела чуть левее, и маленького Тедди, который остался круглым сиротой. Но больше всего ему было жаль именно Тонкс, потому что она как никто ценила эту жизнь и проживала каждый момент, словно следующего уже не будет. Возможно, ему просто так хотелось думать, ведь Тонкс в глазах Невилла была не просто мракоборцем или другом. Она была особенной, невозможной. И даже тотальная неуклюжесть как будто роднила их обоих.

Медленно наклонившись, Невилл опустил рядом с пышным венком свой простенький букет и коротко вздохнул. Он не успел сказать ей о своих чувствах, да и не сказал бы никогда. А сейчас все эти признания перед могилой казались еще более глупыми. 

Камень надгробной плиты оказался на удивление теплым. Невилл нежно провел пальцами по высеченному имени и прищурился: сквозь серое небо начали проглядывать лучи солнца, озаряя кладбище неярким светом. Возможно, это Тонкс давала понять, что рада его приходу? Хотя считать так было бы верхом наивности.

Он еще потоптался на месте, а затем развернулся и медленно побрел к выходу, не смея оглядываться назад.

Невилл был волшебником, но уже давно перестал верить в чудеса.


End file.
